The Old and the New
by ValerieRichards
Summary: AU Dino Thunder. No Trent. With the black ranger and the original Pink ranger to help as well as another ranger, things should be easier, right? Not when she's friends with the original team AND related to Jason. The old will become new again as relationships are formed and rekindled. KimTommy ConnerKira BillyOC
1. Surprise

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: I don't own any recognizble characters, places, and things.

Author's note: I had to write another fic with Jason in it; this time in Dino Thunder; because I think Tommy should've had some contact with him. My muse wouldn't leave me alone with a Jason's sister fic, so I decided to combine them.

POV: Jesse.

Chapter 1

I ran up to the house and yanked out my key as I reached the door. As soon as I unlocked it, I shut it quickly and threw myself onto the couch. I gasped for breath.

"What's going on" Tommy Oliver asked as he walked into the room. I looked at him an gave him a big smile instead of answering him.

"What'd you do this time" Kim asked leaning on the door frame to the kitchen opposite her husband. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow and a smile on her face.

"I...I stole...Jase's...Jase's wallet" I huffed to my best friend. I had met Kim at school one day while I was walking with Billy Cranston in the halls and I had hit it off with her. Kim rolled her eyes.

"He's going to kill you" she told me going over to make sure the door was unlocked. I shrugged my shoulders and I only had to wait about a half hour to hear Jason's bike pull in front of the house.

"Hey Kim. Where is she? I need my wallet back" Jase said as he walked into the house. He spotted me on the couch and went towards me. I held out his wallet and smirked. He mumbled something under his breath about me being the devil. I snickered and stood up just as he started for the door. Kim stepped up the stairs a little bit.

"Hey Jase, what's with this toy you have" I asked pulling it off of my belt buckle. Jase turned around with an eyebrow raised and I saw his eyes widen a little when he saw what I was holding. He came at me again. I threw it up in the air, spun around him, and caught it.

"Jesse, give that back! That's not mine! I'm holding onto it for someone else" he said as he turned around and tried to catch me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Holding it for someone? Jase, you've had this for _years_! I remember it being in your room back in high school when the Power Rangers were there. Which reminds me; you were always disappearing whenever there was an attack. What was up with that" I asked him as I threw it up in the air and caught it after escaping his grasp.

"I was normally at someone's house! Ask Kim, Billy, Tommy, Zack, or Trini! We were hanging out; you knew that! Come on Jesse, gimme it" he said coming for me. I gave a snort and dodged him.

"Yeah, they disappeared too. Besides, the six of you were always wearing the same colors every day. All I ever saw you wear was red. Then again, you started wearing black after you came back from the peace conference when the gold ranger came to help" I pointed out.

"I liked those colors! So sue me" Jase replied trying once again to get it, but failling. Tommy came in and rolled his eyes at the two of us.

"Give him the morpher Jesse" he told me. I looked at Jase and saw his eyes bug out as Tommy said this. I gave a small snicker. My brother had no clue.

"Tommy, that's not a morpher! It's just a toy" Jase exclaimed. I smiled and crossed my arms as I watched him give Tommy the evil eye. I looked at Kim.

"Here, bro" I said in amusement as I threw him his old morpher. He gave me a wary look and began trying to defend himself. He tried to tell me that he hadn't been a Power Ranger.

"Jase, cut the act. She knows" Kim told him. He turned to Kim and his eye bugged out again. I backed up so that I was behind my brother while Kim and Tommy were in front.

"She **_knows_**" he yelled. I rolled my eyes. Jase eyed the two and began to advance towards Tommy. He backed away and I looked at Kim once again.

"Dino Thunder! Power up! Ha" I called pushing up my sleeve and pressing the button on my morpher. Jase stopped mid-way to Tommy and slowly turned to me.

"Jess? You're the red ranger" he asked me, stunned. I sighed and thought about that for a moment. I wasn't _the_ red ranger, that was Conner.

"Yes and no. Yes, because that's my color. No, because, I'm not the leader of the team really; I'm more of the 'special' ranger" I explained. My spandex was a little darker than Conner's and, where the kids had white on their 'scales', mine were black outlined in gold.

"If there's another red mission and _my_ sister gets hurt, I'm blaming you Tommy" Jase told him. He sent a sour look at Tommy and I sighed in frustration. Jase had always been almost a little too protective of me.

"Jason Lee Scott! It's not Tommy's fault! I was the one that found the gem and morpher in first place" I told him. I got up off the couch I had plopped down onto and demorphed.

"Yeah, in the lab" Tommy mumbled under his breath. I sent a glare at him. It wasn't my fault! I didn't know it was his basement! Plus, the things were calling me!

"Hey, I'm sorry Mr. Black Ranger, I didn't know it was your lab" I retorted. Jase's eyes widened and he looked at Tommy with his mouth hanging open.

"At least I didn't faint" he shot back. Jase turned to me with even wider eyes. I gave him a 'don't you even think about saying anything' look. I was about ready to kick Tommy's butt.

"That was because the zords that _you_ helped to build had to go try to eat me before I tamed it" I told him. I crossed my arms and Jase's eyebrows rose. Suddenly, the front door opened and three teens barged in. Tommy jumped a couple of feet in surprise.

"Why are you telling a complete stranger! I thought we were supposed to be keeping our identities a secret" the tall, lanky guy in red exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Conner, think back to Tommy's video diary and then look at him. He's Jason Lee Scott; the first red ranger, leader, and major jock" I announced. Jase began to smirk until he caught the end.

"Watch your mouth Jesse! You were one too" Jase pointed out and turned to Conner "So, you're one of the rookies". I scoffed and smacked him upside his head. The kids looked at me in shock. Heh, they didn't know about the two of us.

"You shouldn't look too surprised. I did that to him all the time growing up when he did bone-headed stuff; he's my big brother. I know Scott is a common name, but I thought you guys would be able to put two and two together" I told them. Their mouths fell open wider.

"Y-Your brother" Conner stuttered. I snickered. It was normally hard to get the jock to get as stunned as he was now. Tommy came into the living room a little more.

"Yep, I helped with his homework on days when he had to fight" I told them. Jase turned to me and cocked his head. There would be times that I had put answers to problems and the work I did to get to them on his desk in his room to copy. Jase went to open his mouth to say something, but my look made him close it.

"I thought you told us that you had a brother that was two years older than you" Kira asked me. I smiled. Kim stepped off the stairs and came to sit on one of the armchairs. Tommy plopped next to her a little tense.

"I did. Jase is two years older than me, but I was a smart kid and I was two grades ahead of kids my age. I was so advanced at an early age that my parents put me in the Accelerated Baby Genius Program when I was little" I told them blushing a little. Kim gasped and her eyes widened. She sat up straight and looked at me while the others stared at her.

"Billy was in the Acceelerated Baby Genius Program! Oh my gosh" Kim squealed remembering my crush on him in high school. I turned a little bit redder and Jase and the kids began to snicker. I turned to Jase.

"I didn't plan on saying anything; and since he's with someone on another planet, I don't plan to. Anyway, Jase, we're going to go outside in the backyard and I'm going to kick your butt in a sparring match. If I win, you've got to stop calling every new red ranger rookie _and_ you stop snickering. If you win, you continue what you're doing" I challenged.

"No, I don't want to fight you" he told me. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand. I dragged him out to the backyard and got into a fighting position. The others appeared on the patio to watch us.

"Chicken" I mumbled. I saw Jase's jaw clench and I smirked. I ran and kicked him in his stomach. He grunted and backed up. He sighed and got into a fighting stance once he saw that I wasn't going to back down.

"Fine, let's go. I won't hold back" he told me. I smiled and nodded in gratitude. I saw Conner look to Tommy and Kim in worry. Kim was smiling and I heard her tell him not to worry. To the surprise of the kids, I kept up with Jason. A flip over his head and a kick to his knees put him on the ground and I put my foot on Jase's chest lightly to win the match.

"Now, no more rookie and no more snickering over my old crush on Billy" I reminded him as I looked down on him. He grunted in response and I let him up. We began to show each other some moves and he went to show me a spinning kick, but he accidentally hit me and sent me flying. I went right through the wood brackets or whatever it was covering the bottom of the deck.

"Jesse! Jesse, are you ok? What just happened" Jase asked running towards the deck. I saw Tommy and Conner hop over the railing of the deck and land in front. I sighed. The three of them crouched to try to see me. I swiped my arm over myself and made sure I was covered by the ground before I pulled myself into the earth.

"Jesse" Tommy asked as I sent myself a couple of feet from where I was in the ground before pushing myself back up to the surface. I got up and dusted myself off; and as an extra measure, I sent a gust of wind at myself to get any leftover dirt off.

"I'm fine. I've been meaning to explain things to you guys and I think the whole team should hear it. Jase can join too since I know he'll want to hear about this" I told them. They spun around and Tommy and Jason came running towards me. We went into the house so that I could explain.

* * *

Things will be explained in chapter 2, I can't give everything away, can I?


	2. Revelations

By ValerieRichards

Author's note: I didn't want to give everything away in the first chapter, so Jesse will be explaining things a little more.

POV: Jesse.

Chapter 2

We all plopped down on the couch or on a seat so that I could explain some things to them. They needed to understand some things; we were a team, I didn't feel right having secrets from them.

"Ok, first, how do you know we were Power Rangers" Jase asked me. I gave a little snort and looked at the ground for a moment. Jase didn't waste any time.

"I figured out that you were the red ranger when you rescued me when Rita attacked Angel Grove and I almost...almost fell to my death. When I watched the red ranger go after the hordes of putties that had tied me up...only someone who really cared about me would go at them like you did" I said. Jase closed his eyes.

"You _were_ very cooperative afterwards. Man, I can still see you dangling over that cliff with jagged rocks and waves under you. It _still_ haunts me sometimes" he told me.

"That and the fact that you wore red every day until you left for the peace conference and when you came back, you began to wear black and gold when the new ranger showed up...I think" I added. Tommy and Jason told us about how a guy named Trey from Triforia gave Jase the powers so he could go back to his home planet to put himself back into one person. We all stared at them.

"So how'd you get those other powers? We know that the 'walking through walls' thing is from your Dino gem, but we've never seen the others" Conner asked. I sighed. I really wasn't happy to be telling Jase and Tommy this.

"I was doing experiments for an...organization called SPD. It's not big even though it gets its funding and help from Bio-Labs. Anyway, while doing these experiments, something happened; as I'm sure you knew Tommy" I explained. Jase's eyes narrowed briefly before widening as I mentioned something happening. Tommy swallowed and the kids looked between the two of us. Kim wore a look of understanding.

"I don't get it. How would Dr. O know that something happened to you" Kira asked us. I looked at Tommy and he nodded to me. I took a deep breath before going into the details.

"Well, when they were Power Rangers, something with their power coins or something bonded with me. Jason's Tyrannosaurus had almost immeadiately bonded with me once he got the power coin. It was almost like a...warm fuzzy feeling, but I didn't really know for sure since we were siblings and already close. Tommy came after..." I began. I winced. I knew Tommy didn't really like being reminded of his evil days.

"After Jason and the others freed me from a spell Rita had cast on me and the power coin. My Dragon, Tiger, and Falcon all bonded with her after I joined the others. It's like a protective, brother-sister kind of bond" Tommy continued adding the last part to get rid any crazy ideas one of the kids might have.

"Here, watch Tommy" I told the three of them as I got up and went into the kitchen. I picked up one of the knives and pointed it at myself before bringing it towards myself; making sure I was in view of the kids as I did so.

"Whatever you're doing! Stop it" Tommy called to me. I put the knife away and went to sit back down on the couch. The kids were looking at Tommy in amazement and I saw that Tommy looked a little panicked. He sent a half-hearted glare my way. Jase wrapped his arm around me.

"That's how he knew I was still in the gym while the zords were attacking; I almost had the bleachers crush me to death. He also was able to figure out it was me when the Brontozord tried to eat me because of the bond" I said. Kim began to giggle and Jase's arm tightened around me.

"Your zord tried to eat you" Jase asked me. I began to turn red and turned even redder when Tommy told him how I'd fainted after I had tamed the zord within its 'mouth' before I somehow managed to get back to the ground.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe you said you were 'going to pull a Kim' to Tommy" Kim gasped whacking me on the arm. I rolled my eyes and grinned at her.

"Well, it's not my fault you were the one that was known to faint! You shouldn't have told me that" I shot back playfully. She rolled her eyes back at me. After I'd told Kim and Tommy that I knew about them being Power Rangers, they told me stories about Tommy getting a new power and old battles.

"So, back to the experiments. What happened" Ethan asked me. Tommy and Jase shot me looks and I blinked a few times. I had 0forgotten that I was explaining the accident.

"The experiments. I was working with a group of others led by an alien cat, named Kat, when there was an explosion or something like that with the chemicals. Kat wasn't affected, but the rest of us were. Our DNA had been altered and we'd gotten powers" I told them.

"Woah" Ethan gasped. The kids' eyes widened and their mouths fell open. Jase, Tommy, and Kim frowned. Jase's arm tightened around me even more and Tommy stiffened.

"I tried later, to see if I could fix this problem, but I only made it worse; several times. Let's see, in the order I got them in, I've got the ability to manipulate molecules, teleknesis, then I got the ability to manipulate air and the earth. Thankfully, I've gotten control of almost all of them. I only have a slight problem with the air when I go to push myself; not a big deal really and I'm working on it" I said.

"What about the others; do we know any of them" Jase asked me. I thought back on all of the others that I'd worked with. I remembered there being one that I think was a ranger before.

"Uh, there's Landors; who can walk through walls and things like that; the Delgados; who can make clones; the Drews; who can turn their fist into whatever object they touched; the Martins; who could teleport objects; the Carsons; that could read auras and sometimes they had a psychic dream and Tate...or was it Collins; he could create shields" I told them. Jase and Tommy looked at each other.

"Collins? Wes Collins? He was the red Time Force ranger" Tommy asked me. I snapped my fingers and pointed at him. That was the name! The two of us had gotten along easily and we'd become friends. I was even at his wedding to my best friend and Billy Cranston's sister, Sara. Jeez, I'd have to call him now and tell him about my new 'boost'.

"Yeah, that's him. Although, he went by Tate when I worked with him. I remember him saying something about a ranger. None of the others were though" I said thinking about the others. I hadn't heard anything about them in a long time. Kim looked at me.

"Jesse, now's a good time to tell Jason about school and how you felt...and still feel" she whispered to me. Jase and Tommy stopped reminiscing to look at us. They looked at me and I looked at the floor.

"Jesse, what's wrong? What's Kim talking about" Jase asked me slowly. I could see worry worm its way into Tommy's face. Jase squeezed my arm a little bit and I looked at him. My brother was worried as well.

"In school; you were the jock. Always good in the sports you went out for. I mean, the karate and football. Mom and dad...they were saying how their son was fantastic athletically and you were great academically too. I don't remember them saying much about me. And now, you're a legendary ranger; _the_ original red ranger" I got out. I shouldn't be upset, but I couldn't help it. I had held these feelings in for years, only telling Kim about them.

"Oh Jess, mom and dad bragged about you too. You were the brains of us kids and you were just as athletic as I was. I may have done karate, football, and lifted weights, but I wasn't trying to cast a shadow over you. I only did two sports; you were on the lacrosse, track, and basketball teams _and_ you played on a hockey team for fun" he admitted cupping my face. The kids' eyes widened again.

"But Billy was the brains, I did karate like you. And I can't really measure up to you" I whispered. Jase sighed and shook his head with his hand still on my face.

"Billy's not a Scott and karate is a family sport; after all, mom and dad met at a co-ed karate match. As for the ranger thing, we **all**make our own legacy and I didn't ask to be legendary; I'd rather have less fanfare than I do. You will surpass me in terms of legacy and maybe even Tommy" he said sternly.

"You think? Maybe the two of us will be better than you and Tommy" I asked quietly, sounding a bit childish. He smiled and ruffled my hair as he joked that nobody could be better than him. I smiled and lightly punched him on his arm. He hugged me and assured me that he would think I was a great ranger like he and Tommy were. Tommy agreed. I felt a whole lot better and Kim smiled.

"So that's where those moves come from? Like when you body checked those tyrannodrones" Conner asked me excitedly. I nodded. Jase looked at me with a raised eyebrow. My cell phone chose that moment to ring and went outside to answer it.

"Jesse, it's Rich Carson" the voice told me. I blinked. That was weird. We'd just been talking about the people I'd worked with and one of them called me soon after.

"Rich, what's wrong" I asked realizing that he sounded like he was upset or something. Was something happening? Rich didn't live in Reefside, so I didn't think it had to do with Mesogog or any other monster attacks, but he sounded panicked or worried. I walked around Tommy and Kim's front porch.

"Look, I don't know how to say this, but that airplane you're going on. Something's going to happen; I couldn't see what and I woke up before I could see, but I think it's bad. I'm worried; and I'm sorry to bother you, but I thought you needed to know" he explained fast. I shook my head and un-jumbled the words. I pinched the bridge of my nose. I was going on a three day trip later this week for a conference.

"Woah, woah, woah! Rich, it's ok; you're not bothering me. So, you saw a plane and you said something's going to happen to it" I clarified. I was getting worried now and I was about to put a hole in Tommy and Kim's porch.

"Yeah, but I don't know what, but I think it's bad; and people might die; and that might include you too. I thought I should warn you and make sure nothing had happened yet; and..." he rambled. I gave a small snort. This was typical for Rich; he was always talking in long, drawn out sentences.

"Rich! Thank you. I'll be careful" I said. I thanked him again and I hung up. I sat down outside for a moment before heading back inside. Tommy looked at me worriedly.

"Are you ok? What was that about" he asked as I plopped back down on the couch. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose again. I didn't know if I should tell the others, but Tommy was already suspicious. The others were watching me.

"Jesse, whatever it is, you can tell us" Jase assured me grabbing my shoulder and giving it a squeeze. While I was still debating whether or not I should tell them, Tommy switched seats with Conner so that he was sitting next to me. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I sighed.

"You know that conference I'm supposed to go to later this week? My friend from the experiment accident has just told me that he saw something happen to the plane I'm on. He doesn't know what, but he thinks it's bad" I told them. Jase and Tommy looked like they were about to fall over at this. Kim and the kids looked equally shocked.

"I don't want you going to that conference. We'll think of something you can use as an exuse" Jase told me. I shook my head. If I didn't go, a lot of lives would be lost.

"I'm gonna go. If I go, I can save a lot of lives" I told them. Tommy shook his head this time and Jase's grip tightened on my shoulder.

"You could also be killed along with the others. It's just too risky" Tommy said. Risky? Was he joking? I mean, he and Jase could've gotten killed in some fights when_they_ took risks.

"I'm going. The risk of dying hasn't stopped you guys from fighting and something that_might_ happen to me isn't going to stop me" I said stubbornly. Jase and Tommy went to go say something, but were interrupted by an attack.

**_Later that week_**

Tommy and Jason tried to talk me out of going, but I told them that I wasn't going to back down. The two of them _tried_ to physically stop me, but I kicked their butts; literally.

"C'mon Jesse, stay home please" Jase begged at the airport. I sent a glare at him and cracked my knuckles in an attempt to show him that he'd have to knock me out to stop me.

"Bye Jase. I'll see you soon" I said sternly. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and his arms wrapped around me tightly. He pulled me into a tight hug and I felt his heart racing.

"There's no way I can get you to stay is there" he asked quietly. I shook my head and held him. I felt the metal of Jase's bracelet on my back. Jase had gone to see the lab and the white dino gem that Tommy had found instantly chose him. He was now part of the team and had started to get to know the kids.

"No Jase, you and Tommy tried; and you know what happened. Look, I've got to go, but I'll be ok. I love you" I reminded him. He squeezed me and rocked me from side to side.

"I love you too Jesse. I always have and always will. Just...please try your hardest to come home" he told me. I nodded and went through security. Once I got to the other side, I took one last look back at Jase in case this was the last time I was going to see him. He was staring at me; his eyes almost begging me to come back. I blew a quick kiss to him and turned to go to my terminal.

"Tommy? Tommy, it's Jesse. I got to the hotel safetly. The flight was perfectly fine. Tell Jase; I've got to go, but I'll call you guys before I leave" I told Tommy once I had gotten into my room. On the second day, I was walking in the hotel lobby when I bumped into someone.

"Oh, my apologies" the voice said. I blinked. I recognized that voice. I looked up and gasped. The person I had bumped into just happened to be Billy Cranston.

"Billy? It's me; Jesse. Jesse Scott" I said to him smiling. Billy's eyebrows raised for a moment before a look of recognition passed on his face. I noticed that Billy wasn't wearing his glasses anymore and he did look pretty cute without them.

"O-Oh hey Jesse. Odd meeting you here" he stuttered a little bit. We gathered up the stuff we'd dropped and agreed to meet up for dinner. Later that night, I found him sitting at a table waiting for me.

"So, what have you been up to" I asked him. He fiddled with his hands and was quickly thinking of something to say. He didn't know about me joining the ranks of the Power Rangers and I smiled.

"Me? I was away visiting some relatives after graduation and trying to get a job in the science field. Inventing is something I've thought about doing" he told me. I looked at his outfit and noticed that he was wearing blue; Kim had admitted to me that he was the blue ranger.

"Yeah, those morphers you made were pretty cool. Kim and Tommy said you did a lot of the gadgets and behind the scene work" I said lowering my voice. Billy's eyes widened and he tried to deny everything, but I put my hand on his and pulled up my sleeve to show him the bracelet. His mouth opened in amazement and the two of us realized where our hands were and quickly pulled away.

"Uh, so what are you up to" he asked me blushing. I bit my lip and looked away for a moment. I could feel my cheeks heating up and if Kim and Jase were here, they'd be making fun of me.

"Uh, not much really. I helped with some experiments back in 2001 and it...it blew up; almost literally. Anyway, I'm teaching phys ed at Reefside High School now. I, uh, had gotten a minor in physical education with my major as science" I replied. Our dinner came.

"Blew up" he asked me. I nodded and explained what happened to the group I was working with. Billy sat there the whole time drinking in everything I was saying. After I was done, he asked if I'd tried to see if I could reverse the effects.

"Yeah, except I ended up with more abilities" I told him. His eyes widened and he asked me if I was ok. I nodded and we fought over who would pay the bill. I spent the last night at the hotel hanging out with Billy.

"You know, I'm going to be in Reefside next week. Maybe we can get together then" he suggested. I looked at the ground. I might not make it next week, let alone tomorrow night. Billy noticed this and came over to me.

"Billy, I'm returning home tomorrow and the flight that I'm on may not make it. One of the people I worked with on the experiments saw something happen to my plane and he thinks it's bad" I told him. Billy gulped.

"W-Well, plane crashes are uncommon. He could be wrong" he told me shakily. I nodded and looked at the ground. I saw Billy get up and start pacing. He offered to drive me back up, but I denied it.

"Look, I'm really nervous about this, but it's something I have to do. Like you going to Aquitar or Tommy going on a quest to find his brother" I explained looking at him. The rest of the night was spent talking about other things and trying to aviod the topic of the plane.

"I-I hope I can see you next week" Billy said to me the next morning when I went to say goodbye to him. I nodded and gave him a hug. Before I pulled away, I gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

"I hope so too Billy" I said spotting my taxi. I waved goodbye to him as the taxi pulled away. On the flight, I settled into my seat and quickly called Tommy. Jase was there too and he picked up a line as did Kim.

"I'll see you when you get home, ok kiddo" Jase said right before I had to get off. I clutched the phone and sighed. I told him that I loved him and said goodbye to the others. My stomach began to twist into a knot and I hung up. A half hour into the hour long trip, there was a scream.

"Tyrannodrones" a woman screamed. My head shot up to the scream and I yanked my belt off. _Well here it goes; my possible death. Though, I'd rather die saving lives_ I thought as I ran towards the scream.

"Hey, uglies! Over here" I yelled. The tyrannodrones looked up and came to me. I fought with them and two other, brave men came to help me. The plane dipped and the group of us that was standing up, fell to the floor and grabbed a seat to stop ourselves from sliding. Once the plane righted itself, we got up and continued to fight.

"There's more up there" one of the men pointed out. I went to where he was pointing and the two of them followed me to take those ones out. When those were defeated, we found out that there were more in the front of plane and the back. The plane dipped fowards again and the three of us had to grab onto something.

"We need to split up. These guys are hard and I think there are more in the back. You guys should go to the back to help the others, I'll go to the front" I suggested. The guys nodded and wished me luck. I did the same and we split up.

_"Just please try your hardest to come home"_Jase had asked me before I left on the trip. I closed my eyes briefly before I got to the front. _I'll try Jase, I'll try. I love you_ I thought. I defeated the tyrannodrones in the front, but the plane began to dip again and the passengers screamed in fear. I held onto the corner of the wall and wrenched the door open.

"Thought I'd find you uglies here" I said to the tyrannodrones in the room and the one in the pilot's seat. I fought with them and periodically had to rip one of them out of the pilot's seat. Eventually, they were defeated and I climbed into the front seat to fly the plane. I hoped no more 'drones were coming.

"Hey..." a voice said. I turned around to see the two men coming in. The second guy went to check on the pilot that was on the ground.

"He's ok; just out of it. Do you know how to fly" he asked me. I nodded to him and the first guy jumped into the co-pilot's seat. Thankfully, a family friend was a certified flying instructor that taught me how to fly inbetween the years that I graduated from high school and went to college.

"Yeah, I learned between high school and college" I said. I had had enough training that, within about the two years, I was able and comfortable to get a private certificate. A year and a half later, I decided to try for a commercial certificate.

"Ok, flight control gave us the ok to land" the first guy told me. I nodded and began to prepare for descent. The plane rocked and I was thrown into the control yoke. I pushed myself up and pulled the yoke back enough to level the plane. I looked around to see what that was.

"One of the engines isn't working so well" the first guy told me. I took a deep breath and blew it out. The engine wasn't out completely, so we could still land the plane._You can do this Jesse; if you can face Zeltrax, then you can land a plane_ I told myself.

"Approaching runway. Get ready to land this thing" I announced. The second guy left the room to sit down taking the unconsicious pilot with him and the first guy gripped the controls a little more.

* * *

Will they land the plane safetly? Find out next chapter! Also, the two guys are ones that you'll recognize if you've watched earlier seasons. ;)


	3. Landing This Thing

By ValerieRichards

Author's note: I don't really know how long it normally takes to get a pilot's certificate, so I said two years for Jesse to get one for a private plane.

POV: Jesse.

Chapter 3

We had to land the plane, our lives and the lives of everyone on board counted on us. I took a few breaths as the plane got closer and closer to the runway.

"Think Terra Venture Leo, think Terra Venture" I _just_ heard the guy mutter. It hit me there; this guy was Leo Corbett, red Lost Galaxy ranger! I was flying with another ranger; a red one to be exact.

"Nose needs to be down a little more" I said out loud. I held my breath as the plane jerked a little again. We began to drift to the left and I adjusted to it. _Please work...please_ I mentally begged. We hit the runway and I let out the breath.

"Uh, the brakes aren't working well either" Leo said. I held my breath again and put a little more gusto into the brakes. The plane began to slow down and finally slowed to the point where I could safetly take it to wherever we were instructed to take it. I got the number of the terminal from flight control and my shaking hands guided the plane to the designated spot.

"We did it" I sighed as I shut everything off. The two of us looked at each other and began to relax a little. I unbuckled my seat belt just as the other guy came in and went to go stand up. I was able to stand for a few seconds before I began to head for the ground.

"Woah! Ok, maybe you should sit down for a bit" the second guy said. I nodded and looked at him. He had black hair and looked a little bit like Leo; Mike Corbett. Magna Defender for the Lost Galaxy team. No wonder why they volunteered to help; they had fought weird things like tyrannodrones before. Sting wingers, I think.

"Where are we" I asked someone when we had gotten into the airport. The three of us had gotten checked out and were given a clean bill of health.

"Angel Grove airport" a person responded. I nearly choked. I wasn't too far from Reefside and my parents still lived here. We had made it almost all the way back? Wow. I saw Mike and Leo still hanging around and went over to them.

"Hey, thanks for helping" I said to them. I was debating whether or not to tell them that I knew about them being Power Rangers. They smiled at me and shook my hand.

"No problem" Leo said looking around. I realized then, that the two of them probably still lived on Mironoi and didn't have anybody here. I looked around to see if anybody was hovering near us; I was going to tell them I knew.

"Didn't think I'd run into others of my kind" I said quietly. The two of them jumped a little and their eyes snapped to me. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Didn't any ranger get what I meant? I pulled up my sleeve like I had done for Billy.

"Ranger" Mike asked me after checking to see if anyone was around. I nodded and they relaxed. I gasped making them jump; I face palmed myself.

"Great, Tommy's going to go beserk on me! I forgot to call him" I mumbled. Leo looked at me and his eyebrow rose. I looked at him curiously.

"Tommy? _The_ Tommy? As in, Tommy Oliver" he asked. I nodded and then almost face palmed myself again. I had forgotten that Jase and Tommy had organized an all red mission a couple of years ago. We had been talking about a few days ago too.

"Jesse? Jesse, is that you? Are you ok? Are you hurt? Where are you" Tommy asked as soon as he picked up. I heard two other lines pick up; Kim and Jase.

"Guys, it's me. I'm fine; I'm _not_ hurt. And, I'm at the Angel Grove airport. I helped land the plane and I've met up with two friends" I answered.

"Oh thank god! Who's there with you" Jase sighed. I smirked and bit my lip for a moment. Jase called my name after a few moments and I made the three of them guess just to 'ruffle their feathers'.

"Yup, she's perfectly fine. Jesse, just tell us who it is" Kim said. I could almost hear her roll her eyes and I could just about feel Tommy's withering glare.

"Mike and Leo Corbett. Look, I might just pop in to say hi to mom and dad before I find some way to get over there" I told them. They gave the ok and we hung up.

"Jesse, call us" dad said as the cab the three of us were taking pulled up. Mike and Leo had decided to come with me and dad had...intimidated them a little; not that they'd admit it. Dad was tall and very muscular; somewhat like Jase; but was a big bear of a guy.

"Ok daddy, I love you" I said to him as we began to pull away. I looked at the two of them and apologized for the delay. We arrived at the train station and put all of our bags down to wait for the train and I called the others again to update them on my whereabouts.

"Squirt" Jase yelled, throwing Tommy's front door open and pulling me into a bear hug like dad had done. I gave him a squeeze and tried to push myself out of his grasp, but he wouldn't let go. I was sure I was going to have an imprint of Jase's new morpher in my back by the end of the day.

"Mike, Leo, nice to see you" Tommy greeted. He stepped around Jase to shake their hands. The three talked a little bit and Jase had pulled me into the living room and freed one arm.

"Jase, please let go" I asked when the two of us were on the couch. Jase's grip tightened on me for a second before loosening, but not letting go like I'd hoped. Then, the front door nearly slammed open making us all jump out of our skins. The kids came running in.

"Dr. O! Is Ms. Scott back yet" Kira asked. Conner and Ethan slid to a stop besides her and looked around. Mike and Leo had jumped into a fighting position right besides Tommy. Tommy relaxed and rolled his eyes. He nodded towards me and they turned as though they were one person.

"Ms. Scott! You're ok" Conner exclaimed. I smiled. He looked like he wanted to hug me, but was afraid of Tommy's wrath if he did. Even before these three were Power Rangers, they were my favorite students; I could tell that there was something special about them. Ethan and Kira were not always...willing to participate in my class, but they were both dedicated to what they enjoyed doing. Conner, on the other hand, was always eager to do everything in class.

"Yeah, I'm uninjured. If only my brother could figure that out and let go" I said giving Jase a glare. The McKnight family were close friends of mine and I had been over their house before. Like my family, they were all pretty active and liked to help out around the town, well most of them. Jase still didin't let go.

"Jesse..." Jase began. I continued to glare at him and the kids backed away slowly. Mike and Leo watched the scene in interest. My glare could rival Tommy's; the one had a green flash in it.

"No Jase, I know you're protective of me, but seriously...this is a little too much" I told him pointedly. Finally, he let go and a couple of hours later, Mike and Leo had to leave to take care of business. As the group was about to leave, Haley told us that Zeltrax was attacking the city.

"Ready! Dino Thunder! Power up! Ha" we all called, except for Jase. When we got there, Zeltrax singled Jase out and I had a bad feeling about it.

"You will be ours white ranger" I heard Zeltrax mutter. I snarled and took out the tyrannodrone I was facing and ran after him.

"Oh no you don't Zeltrax! You leave him alone" I yelled jumping at him. I pulled out my blasters and shot at him angrily. Nobody messes with my big brother! Jase protected me for most of my life, and now it was my turn.

"I don't listen to your commands puny red ranger" Zeltrax growled at me. The two of us fought for a while before he turned to Jase and shot something at him. My eyes widened beneath my helmet and I jumped at him.

"Jesse" Jase yelled as I landed in front of him as the orb of energy was coming at him. I put my blasters back into their holsters and whipped out my sword. I positioned the sword in front of me to block it and the orb hit it. It remained there for a few moments and I fought to keep it that way and not hurt me or Jase.

"Woah" the others gasped. I grunted and sent it at the ground. It blew up as soon as it touched the pavement. I glared at Zeltrax. I could still feel the others' stares.

"It seems like I have an opponent just as worthy as the black ranger" Zeltrax sneered. Tommy stepped up closer to me and I glanced at him before turning my glare back to Zeltrax.

"You leave her alone Zeltrax" Tommy growled to him. Jase stepped up next to him and agreed. The kids followed suit and I rolled my eyes. Everyone was getting protective of me; maybe a little too much. Zeltrax left and we went back to Tommy's house.

"I'm going home" I said grumpily. The others blinked at me and Tommy and Jase began to step towards me, but I left before they could say anything. I knew I was a little sister to Jase and Tommy and an older sister to the kids, but it was like I couldn't protect myself. It was getting annoying.

"Jess? Jess, where are you" I heard Jase asked as he walked into our shared home. I was in my room; and thankfully in my pajamas; and climbed into bed. I pretended to be asleep when I heard Jase open my door and walk in.

"Hmm" I mumbled turning a little to make it a little more believable. I felt Jase sit down on the side of my bed and he bent closer to me. He kissed me on my forehead and I smiled a little.

"Oh Jess, we all just want to make sure you're alright. We; Tommy, the kids, and I...we care about you" he told my 'sleeping' form. He kissed me one more time before leaving my room. The next morning, I called Kat; the head of the experiment that I was working on; to see if she needed me for anything. New Tech City wasn't too far away from Reefside, so I could travel to help my friend out.

"Jesse, there's an attack on the city" Haley told me that afternoon. I went to go tell Jase and we morphed. When we got out there, we found two of Mesogog's goons. As we were fighting, one of them took off and I went to go follow it.

"Hey! Come back" I yelled after it. When it turned around, we were secluded and I went to go kick at it. I sent it to the ground only to be knocked to the ground by something else. I looked up and saw a white figure in spandex.

"It's time for you to fall red ranger" it told me. I gaped at it. Was that Jase? Jase had been sent to do something else while the rest of us battled the monsters and I hadn't seen him since he left. Was Jase evil? If he was, how did he become evil?

"Jase" I nearly squeaked; even though I would later deny any squeak or squeal. The white figure got into a fighting stance and was ready to charge at me.


End file.
